halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hallow
The Hallow was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear. It was located in Sprung Tent 1. History and Location In 2008, Universal decided to tie in all eight of their haunted houses to patients of Bloody Mary. This haunted house would tie in to Eileen Harrell. She had a fear of myths and legends, particularly the Headless Horseman. She visited Bloody Mary to help cure her fear. Bloody Mary showed her a real severed head, which sent Eileen into hysterics. Eileen was institutionalized due to the incident. The house would serve as a celebration of all of the classic Halloween creatures. Skeletons, witches and Jack 'O Lanterns would appear in this house. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the southernmost one (called Sprung Tent 1). The Jack 'O Lantern scene from this haunted house would have a tribute scene in the 2015 haunted house, Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. Description Well, kiddo, I thought you outgrew superstition. Where do the traditions we observe each Halloween come from? It is said that every Halloween within the blackest parts of the forest, Samhain, The Lord of the Underworld, lives again and the souls of the damned beckon you. For if you journey deep enough, you will see that Samhain’s traditions are trapped within The Hallow. Experience Guests would enter to a hallway like room with a opening in the middle of the wall where a scareactor would scare guests. Then they would enter a forest like room with vines hanging down and pumpkins scattered about. Mystery Tie-in This house is tied into Dr. Mary Agan's first patient, Eileen Harrel. Eileen was a daughter of one of the children responsible for Mary Worthington's disappearance. She was an illustrator for children's story books and comic books, such as AtomiComics' Creatures!. She soon begins to develop a fear of legends and myths, particularly, the Headless Horseman from The Legend of Sleepy Hallow. She was sent to Dr. Agana's office, where the doctor places her in a locked room with a mirror and a draped object sitting on a table. Harrel was ordered by her to remove the drapery only to scream in hysteria and collapse into spasms when she finds a severed head Dr. Agana borrowed from an anatomy class. Harrel was sent to an asylum while Dr. Agana is left puzzled by her actions, believing that since the head is merely an inanimate object and unable to physically harm her, Harrel should have no reason to be afraid of it. Scareactors '' *Witch *Skeletal Corpse *Pumpkin Head *Woman *The Headless Horseman *Samhain Pictures L 3325089c005c0b0c81fa6dfe4d50932d.jpg|The facade for The Hallow. Pumpkinhead Concept Art.jpg|The concept art of a pumpkin headed scareactor that appeared in The Hallow. Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Hallow Samhain 2.jpg Hallow Samhain.jpg Hallow Skeleton.jpg Hallow Witch.jpg Hallow Horsemen.jpg Hallow Pumpkins.jpg The Hallow Layput.jpg|Image from outkastz.com. Trivia * The Jack 'o lantern room would reappear in the house Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. * According to this, a cauldron that was used in The Arrival show appeared in this house. * The facade for this house used sets from the Terra Throne show. Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Sprung Tent 1 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando